


Sherlock Gets Lucky

by MuffinMouse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Graphic Sex, M/M, Smut, Smut in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinMouse/pseuds/MuffinMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John meet in a bar and end up heading back to Sherlocks flat...smut ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Gets Lucky

John wrapped his coat tighter around himself as he walked in the freezing cold to the bar. He pushed open the door, grateful for its sudden burst of warmth. The bar was a lively place, with people playing poker and the television announcing things like who became a billionare over the weekend. John sat down and ordered a beer. "Hey." The man next to John turned to him. John could tell that the man was extremely tall-even though he was sitting. He had dark curly hair and a narrow face. "Hello." John replied, suprised at how attractive the man was. "I'm John." "Sherlock." 

John and Sherlock continued to drink and talk untilSherlock invited John back to his flat. "Alright." John agreed readily. they caught a taxi and stumbled up the stairs to Sherlock's flat. There were boxes everywhere. "I can obviously clean up..." Sherlock started to throw things around. John grabbed a pillow, and say down on a chair. "It's fine Sherlock." He reassured. "Oh. Okay." John stood up and kissed Sherlock. Sherlock was taken by suprise, but quickly recovered, and kissed back. It wasn't long until they were stripping off each others shirts. John's eyes grazed over the lean and narrow body of his to-be lover. Sherlock's hand touched the scar on John's shoulder. "Gunshot?" He asked. John nodded. They continued their kisses. John reached down a unzipped Sherlock's pants. He looked up to see Sherlock watchin him, eyes fulled with lust. John pylled down Sherlock's pants, and cupped his cock in one hand. He looked up at Sherlock as he pulled down his underwear an traced up and down Sherlock's sensitive cock with one finger. Sherlock laced his hands in John's hair. "Please, John..." He begged. John dipped his head in compliance, and when Sherlock first felt John's mouth, he nearly came. John begam to slowly dip his mouth farther down Sherlock's length before drawing back. Sherlock pulled John's hair with increasing urgency. "Please John!...John." He begged again. John began to pump in earnest,so that Sherlock touched the back of John's throat with every thrust. As John quickened is pace even more, Sherlock came. John swallowed it eagerly. Sherlok wanted to lay down and fall asleep, but he had to take care of his partners' aching member. After quickly stripping John's pants and underwear off, he began to stroke John. Sherlock smeared the bead of pre-cum that leaked out onto the head of John's cock. Sherlok slowly quickened his pace, and it wasn't long until John came too. Sherlock layed back on his bed with John following suit. He wrapped his arms around John, and they fell asleep.


End file.
